A galáxia
Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia |sistemas=Mais de 3.2 milhões |braços= |aglomerados= |satélites=Labirinto de Rishi[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] |tamanho=Mais de 100.000 anos-luzMoving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure |rotas=*Corredor CorellianoStar Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game *Rota de Comércio CorellianaBattlefront: Twilight Company *Via HydianaTarkin *Rota de Comércio Perlemiana *Rota de Coméricio Rimma |regiões=*Núcleo Profundo *Mundos do Núcleo[[:File:Canon galaxy map Empire mag.png|This map of the galaxy is available in an Empire Magazine print issue and in Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary.]] *Colônias *Orla Interior *Região de Expansão *Orla Média *Territórios da Orla Exterior *Regiões Desconhecidas *Espaço Selvagem |espécies= }} A galáxia, como era comumente chamada, era um das trilhões de galáxias do universo. A galáxia era uma extensa composição de aproximadamente mais de 400 bilhões de estrelas e mais de 3.2 milhões de sistemas habitáveis orbitando um buraco-negro supermassivo no coração da galáxia. outros objetos astronômicos, ela originalmente se formou por um enorme buraco-negro em seu centro. O disco galáctico se estendia por mais de 100.000 anos-luz de diâmetro, abrigando inúmeras espécies sencientes e sistemas estelares. A galáxia serviria como local de comércio, política e guerra através da história galáctica. A galáxia veria a dominância sucessiva da República Galáctica, Império Galáctico, Nova República e outros, além de ser o lar das ordens de sensíveis à Força dos Jedi e dos Sith.[[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]] Astrografia thumb|left|200px|Um mapa da galáxia mostrando a localização de vários planetas. A galáxia tinha ao menos duas galáxias companheiras, uma das quais era conhecida como Labirinto de Rishi.Star Wars: Complete Locations'' A galáxia foi dividida em várias regiões. Essas regiões eram subdivididas em setores e então sistemas estelares. Durante o reino do Império Galáctico, suprassetores foram criados e eram compostos por vários setores governados por um Grão-Moff. Setores e regiões autônomas notáveis incluíam o setor Arkanis, o Espaço Bothano, a Centralidade, o Setor Corporativo, a Extensão Gordiana, o Grande Javin, o Consórcio Hapes, o Espaço Hutt, o Espaço Mandaloriano, o setor Moddell, o Senex-Juvex, o Aglomerado Tion, e as Extensões Ocidentais. Aparições A galáxia aparece em literalmente todas as mídias de Star Wars. Esta lista apenas incluí menções específicas, descrições e aparições em holograma da galáxia. * *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' série de TV *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir'' *''Dark Disciple'' * *''Star Wars: Kanan'' *''Tarkin'' *''Lordws dos Sith'' *''Um Novo Amanhecer'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' * *''Star Wars: Princesa Leia'' *''Herdeiro do Jedi'' *''Star Wars'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * *''O Império Contra-Ataca: Então Você Quer Ser um Jedi?'' * *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' * *''Star Wars: A Rebelião'' *''Marcas da Guerra'' *''Estrelas Perdidas'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' romance *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' romance infanto-juvenil * Fontes * * * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Ultimate Star Wars'' * * * * * ; image #6 * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' Categoria:Galáxias